


Songfics

by TheEvilSnuffleupagus



Category: Lemon Demon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Songfic, tags to be added as more chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilSnuffleupagus/pseuds/TheEvilSnuffleupagus
Summary: A series of one-shots based on songs.





	Songfics

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing this series for a while now but I definitely wasn't planning on my first chapter being based on This,,, This is definitely not a reflection on what every single chapter is going to be like (though I don't even know if I'll find the motivation to write more chapters) so stay tuned. Each chapter will be a one-shot based on a different song.

Ava Chase was being haunted. That was the only explanation she could think of for the strange happenings that had been occurring at her workplace all week. How else could two trucks move across a parking lot with nobody driving them? She decided that tonight, it would come to an end. She would capture the ghost, even if the trucking company fired her for breaking in.

  
At exactly nine pm, she drove each truck into a separate garage, closing the doors with a resounding clang. There would be no escape for them… or so she thought. Ten minutes later, the trucks burst through the doors, weak metal splintering under the massive force of a vehicle ramming into it. The empty trucks rolled along, piloted by some unseen force. Ava picked up a tire iron.

  
Before she could strike out at the hypothetical truck-thieving ghost, the trucks stopped in their tracks, side by side. Every morning, that was the position they had been found in. Ava was about to find out why. She suddenly felt something in the air. Some kind of… aura? It reminded her of love. It reminded her of being held in someone’s arms, of sharing a gentle kiss in front of a soft sunset, of all the beautiful feelings she had felt back when she had first made things official with her girlfriend. Though the night was cold, she was filled with warmth.

  
The aura was coming from the trucks, she realized. Something was happening with them, something that she did not quite understand. With every passing second, the feelings running through her intensified, her great big heart expanding as she set down her tire iron. How foolish it now seemed, to believe that such a pitiful weapon could make a single mark against the immense power coming from the vehicles. How foolish it seemed, to want to hurt them in the first place.

  
When Ava was six, she had watched Cars. As she got older, she began to wonder how exactly those colourful talking vehicles came into existence. Most importantly: how did they reproduce? Did they go through mitosis like cells? Were they pumped out of factories? Do… do the cars have sexual organs? Do they have organs at all? Do cars eat? What do they eat? Where does the food go? Ava’s parents eventually burned their Cars DVD, but they couldn’t burn the questions out of Ava’s young mind.

  
Now, she knew. She knew how cars reproduced. After all, it was now happening, right in front of her eyes. She couldn’t describe what it was like. Nobody could. If anybody ever tried, they would find themselves open-mouthed yet saying nothing, every word appearing weak and insufficient to describe the tender vision before them. It was indescribable, ineffable, indestructible. Ava felt a tear roll down her cheek, but felt no shame. Even the founding fathers would have cried if they had been in her place.

  
She no longer wanted to catch the hypothetical truck-thieving ghost. There was never a ghost in the first place, she realized. There were only two trucks, two pure, unyielding trucks, feeling such love and emotion that no simple garage could separate them from each other.

 

She wanted to go home. She wanted to tell her girlfriend that she loved her. She wondered what she was still standing around there for.

  
The next day, when Ava’s coworkers arrived, they noticed that someone had left the gates wide open. Nothing had been taken except for two trucks, which had mysteriously gone missing overnight. Miles away, two trucks drove side by side, with a whole new world in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Two Trucks by Lemon Demon


End file.
